mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XI
' Mortal Kombat XI '''is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One, which is scheduled for release on January 11, 2018 Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat XI ''features new and returning gameplay elements. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Variations System will also return with 3 Variations for each character, with some may have unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself by purifying Jinsei Chamber, but it proved to be senseless as the dark energy he absorbed slowly poisoned his mind and heart over time. Realizing that his sacrifice went for naught, Raiden began to feel betrayed by the Elder Gods he once revered so much, as he remembered that they didn't do much to stop Shao Kahn and Shinnok from invading Earthrealm. After becoming a vengeful and rage-fueled god, Raiden changes tactics and invades Outworld and claims dominion over the realm while sub-ruling the Netherealm from behind the scenes (with Liu Kang and Kitana as his chief enforcers). Not satisfied with this, he then plans to launches an assault on his former fellow Elder Gods and force Armageddon upon all the realms in the universe, hoping to become the god-emperor of all realms. Earthrealm's Wind God Fujin (who's now the protector of Earthrealm after Raiden went on his rampage, and now must work with the other realms to stop his fellow god), alongside The Special Forces, White Lotus Society, Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu dedicate the struggle for the salvation of their kingdoms, with not only Earthrealm but the other realms such as Edenia, Outworld, and Ramse must join forces against the ambitions of a revenge-seeking and power-hungry thunder god and his army of undead warriors. Kharacters ''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains 51 characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and move set. So far more Characters are confirmed,8 Guest Characters and 6 DLC's: Returning Playable Kharacters *Bo Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Ermac *Erron Black *Frost *Fujin *Jacqui Briggs *Kitana(Complete the story mode.) *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Li Mei *Liu Kang(Complete the story mode.) *Orochi Hell Beast *Raiden(Complete the story mode.) *Reptile *Sareena *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Sub Zero *Tak/Ferra *Takeda *Tanya *Tremor ErmacMKXrender.png|Ermac Erron_Black_Render_3.png|Erron Black Cassie_Cage_Mortal_Kombat_X_Render.png|Cassie Cage Kung_Jin_RENDER.png|Kung Jin 16 - 1.png|Fujin Li_Mei_2.png|Li Mei Bo_Rai_Cho.png|Bo Rai Cho Shitty_tremor.png|Tremor Mortal_kombat_x_ios_tanya_render_4_by_wyruzzah-da29qwl.png|Tanya Takeda_MKX_Render.png|Takeda Mortal_kombat_x_ios_sub_zero_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8p0kzy-1-.png|Sub Zero mortal_kombat_x__ios____scorpion__render_8__by_wyruzzah-da29si5.png|Scorpion(Hanzo Hasashi) SareenaMKXRender.png|Sareena Reptile_Render.png|Reptile MKX_DarkRaiden.png|Raiden tumblr_no2i883bFb1sndlgjo1_400.png|Frost Dark_Emperor_Liu_Kang.png|Liu Kang Dark_Empress_Kitana.png|Kitana Jacqui_MKX_Render.png|Jacqui Briggs Kung_Lao_Revenant.png|Kung Lao ferratorr-mkx-concept-artwork2.png|Ferra Kotal_MKX_Render_2.png|Kotal Kahn Mortal_kombat_x_ios_d_vorah_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0wor-1-.png|D'Vorah Orochi_Hellbeast.jpg|Orochi Hell Beast Shang_tsung_render_1000px.png|Shang Tsung New Kharacters * Nightcrow - The niece of Nightwolf, she is an indigenous warrior like him, has the shaman power of his uncle, mixed with the power to manipulate the plants, and wants to save her uncle of Underworld and restores him to the ground. She is Good. * Anubis - The leader of a race of beings, half human and half jackal , inspired by ancient Egypt. His kingdom is called Ramse and was won by Shao Kahn, but they fled, leaving only a kingdom destroyed to Shao Kahn. Now he returns to recuparar your kingdom and joins the flat ground against the ambitions of Kitana and Liu Kang. He is Good. * Gore - A stone creature that serves Kotal Kahn, he more than Ferra / Torr and is very strong. It is neutral. * Odaria - A blonde-haired, blue-eyed warrior of Edenia who wants to free Edenia from Outworld domain. To do so, she battles against Tanya and Rain and their troops. She wears a red suit mixed with gold. She is Good. * Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld, she destroyed the copies of Mileena thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of her magic book. She serves in the court of Kotal Kahn as her biggest ally. She is neutral. * Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its new leader. He is Bad. * Richard Stryker - The nephew of Stryker as Nightcrow is Nightwolf's niece, joins Cassie Cage team to save the world. He is Good. He is the boyfriend of Cassie Cage. * Tak - New companion for Ferra, replacing Torr. Tak is the rider who chose Ferra and controls her, so as Ferra made Torr in Mortal Kombat X, Torr is still alive in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak replaces Him. He is neutral as Ferra. * Vapor - She is the Female version of Smoke and Smoke's Sister. Vapor's hair is Light Gray.She is Neutral. * Aqua Velvet - He is the Aquatic and he sports mostly teal clothing.Aqua's hair is wavy Light teal.Aqua's weapons are his two powerful rings on his two ring fingers on both his hands, his mini sword with Teal Lightning Electrifying, and the Toxic Bleach Liquid to splash on another fighter against him.Aqua is Caucasian and He looks like The 4 time Grammy Award Winner,Sam Smith.He's Good and a Fighter too. * Oceana - She is the Mermaid, who lives in the Ocean.Her hair color is Blue-Green (Teal) Hair.Oceana's Bra is the Clam Sea Shells.Her clothing is Rainbow colors and her Mermaid fins are big.She is Caucasian.She has Sea Creatures on her as Oceana's weapons, such as Crab claws, Jellyfish, Mermaid fins, Eels,Octopus,Killer Whale,Shark,Starfish,Seahorse,and her fighting moves and one of Oceana's fighting moves is her Swimming.She is neutral. * Sapphire - Sapphire Matt aka Sapphire plays a key role in the main story in Pokémon Sapphire and its remake Pokémon Alpha Sapphire as an Admin to the main villainous team, Team Aqua. His appearances in the corresponding games Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Omega Ruby are limited to minor appearances, as Team Magma are the main villains of these games.He is the African American Character from Pokemon games and first time on Mortal Kombat.Sapphire is really Big and tough.He is the Black Wreck-it Ralph and Jackson "Jax" Briggs go together.Sapphire can definitely fight and He has guts to defend someone.He's Neutral. * Tinkamado - Trained by Scorpion in his teen years.Tinkamado,aka Tink,this time traveling warrior decided to team up with Cassie Cage and the gang in order to become victorious in future battles with all of them.his actions lie in your hands.Will you help him or kill him? 6097473.jpg|Maki,Sorceress Swat-police-logo-vest.jpg|Richard Striker,Striker's Nephew Imagem.JPG|Tak,Ferra's New Companion Golem de pedra.png|Gore,Stone Creature CZgX7GWWEAEIABL.JPG|Anubis,Egyptian Jackal CaYUfzcW4AAftVD.JPG|Odaria,The Queen of Edenia CbDc6HZXEAEmtIi.JPG|Nightcrow,Nightwolf's Niece Vapor Smoke's Sister.jpg|Vapor,Smoke's Sister Aqua Velvet .jpg|Aqua Velvet,Electrifying Aquatic and Ringman Oceana The Mermaid.jpg|Oceana,The Mermaid A6e8c8ec1cabbbc45d729a7f238b27d5-d8r7h13.png|Tinkamado 230px-Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Matt.png|Sapphire Matt aka Sapphire the Admin for Team Aqua from Pokemon games. Dylan Jacob.jpg|Dylan Jacob,Kano's Son Bosses *Kitana (Sub-Boss 1) *Liu Kang (Sub-Boss 2) *Orochi Hell Beast(Sub-Boss 3) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) - (In the third round, Raiden gets a more menacing appearance, after corrupting the Fear Sanctuary, with his bat like wings and the face of a demon of fear, more worse than Shinnok). Guest Kharacters (Exclusive PS4 and PS5) *Clark Beckham - He is the American Idol Season 14 Runner-up. Clark is the music guy from Nashville, Tennessee. He is the Soulful and Powerhouse Singer and Performer. His Weapons are his MP3 Player,His Piano,His Keyboard,His Acoustic Guitar,His Electric Guitar,Symbols,Compact Disks,Record Disks,and his Incredible Singing and Yelling Vocals.Clark Beckham is the very first American Idol Alumni ever to be in the video game and Mortal Kombat.Clark is a Fighter too. He's Good. Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Twitch - His real name is Stephen Boss Aka Twitch.He is the Amazing Dancer,from So You Think you can Dance.He can dance into Hip Hop,Jazz,whatever Twitch can dance to.He can fight as well.Twitch's weapons are throwing Lazer at another fighter,His Dance Moves,and Uses his cape to fly.Twitch is also a Superhero to save the day.He wears the Purple and Yellow Outfit with a letter T on his shirt.Twitch is the very first So You Think You Can Dance Alumni Allstar to be in the video game and in Mortal Kombat.He is very Good.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Kratos - the "Ghost of Sparta", is a video game character from Sony Santa Monica's God of War series, which is loosely based on Greek mythology.He was the Guest Character on Mortal Kombat 9 2011 Komplete Edition.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Spawn - He is a 1997 American supernatural superhero horror film based on the comic book character of the same name, written by Todd McFarlane and published by Image Comics.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *T-600 - The T-600 is a human sized Infiltrator that heralded Skynet's shift from the use of Non-Humanoid Hunter Killersto the Humanoid Hunter Killer Unit that would become known as a Terminator.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. 2497139-kratos.png|Kratos,from God of War Stephen-Twitch-Boss-5th-Annual-Celebration-0agHIjd5fvql.jpg|Twitch,The Dancer and All star from So You Think You Can Dance Clark Beckham.jpg|Clark Beckham,The Soulful Powerhouse Singer and Musician from American Idol i8x2tP.jpg|Spawn T600.sideshow.jpg|T-600 Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Xbox) * Elsa - She is a fictional character who appears in Walt Disney Film,Frozen.Elsa has the magical ability to create and manipulate ice and snow. She inadvertently sends Arendelle into an eternal winter on the evening of her coronation. Throughout the film, she struggles first with controlling and concealing her abilities and then with liberating herself from her fears of unintentionally harming others, especially her younger sister. * Deadshot - He is a fictional character who appears in American comic books published by DC Comics, commonly as an adversary of Batman. He has traditionally been portrayed as a supervillain, but has more recently taken the role of an antihero. *King Kong - King Kong is a giant movie monster, resembling a colossal ape, that has appeared in various media since 1933. The character first appeared in the 1933 film ''King Kong, which received universal acclaim upon its initial release and re-releases. The film was remade in 1976 and 2005. The character has become one of the world's most famous movie icons, having inspired countless sequels, remakes, spin-offs, imitators, parodies, cartoons, books, comics, video games, theme park rides, and even a stage play.2 His role in the different narratives varies, ranging from a rampaging monster to a tragic antihero. rs_1024x759-150604162409-rs_1024x759-140312104515-1024.Elsa-Frozen-Disney.jl.031214_copy.jpg|Elsa from Frozen Deadshot will smith.jpg|Deadshot 12322198b8826f5a402e60cbc516d152f6f08b43.jpg|King Kong DLC'S *Jarek - Character DLC, but present in the story mode, he is a member of the Black Dragon and appears in the chapter of Li Mei, in a frustrated attempt to kill Sonya Blade with Tasia and Dylan Jacob and Sub-Zero chapter at the behest of Frost paid good money to kill the master Lin Kuei and steal his sacred amulet, but Tasia, Dylan and he is defeated by Sub-Zero and frozen until the arrival of the special forces. *Tasia - Another DLC character, playable for the first time, her first appearance was in MK Special Forces, is present in history how Jarek and is part of the Black Dragon, now under the leadership of the son of Kano, Dylan Jacob. *Shujinko - Old character MK Deception with a new look, unlike the DLC's Jarek and Tassie, it is out of the game story, but it is playable. *Ash Willians - Character guest of the Evil Dead film franchise. *Ryo Hazuki - Character of franchise Shenmue games, SEGA. *Madea - She is no stranger to her movies and Television appearances.Her real name is Mabel Simmons,everyone calls her,Madea.She is very hilarious and Vulnerable.Her weapons are her Chainsaw,Her Big gun,Her car to run people over,and some other weapons.Madea is created by Tyler Perry.She is playable to have fun with and ready to defend herself. Evil dead photo 11.jpg|Ash Williams RyoShenmue.jpg|Ryo Hazuki femme_fatale_by_sso02v-d3clr5l.png|Tasia MKA_Jarek.jpg|Jarek shujinko_148621-1920x1080.jpg|Shujinko tyler-perry-in-a-madea-christmas-movie-1.jpg|Mabel Simmons aka Madea Non playable Kharacters *Shinnok - His head is seen on an altar in the underworld in a pure state of putrefaction. *Johnny Cage - Retired, is now a teacher for the new warriors and reattaches her marriage to Sonya Blade, they are now a real family. *Sonya Blade - Is also retired, but remains in charge, only advises the new generation of warriors. *Jax - Retired too, he lives with his wife, Vera Briggs, but from time to time trains young people. *Kano - He was murdered by Sonya Blade, now his son, Dylan Jacob wants vengeance for his death. *Ashrah - Help Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Mileena - Her tomb is seen in the story mode and cited as dead by D'vorah. *Kenshi - He turned director and coach of the new generation of warriors. *Skarlet - It makes a small appearance in Outworld Market *Onaga - It appears at the end of the story mode and shows his return. *Daegon - Cited as Assassinated by Kenshi and Takeda. *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck. *Nitara - It appears at the end of the story mode. *Hatchepsut - The wife of Anubis a jackal female and queen of Ramse kingdom *Khaian & Semken - The sons of Anubis and Hatshepsut, two jackals pups. *People Jackal - It appears in the story mode to see Anubis win Kotal Kahn and have your free realm of merger with Outworld. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent execute Rain, the Edenian traitor. *Emerald - Advisor Odaria, is a Edenian. *Rain - Traitor Edenia after being defeated and captured, Odaria orders his execution. It is assassinated by Edenians soldiers at the behest of Odaria. *Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf, Sindel & Smoke - Characters murdered in MK9, continue as the underworld specters. Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana and có-ruled by Raiden. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Odaria and finally gives the release of Edenia. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. *Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the Jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outworld after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Riu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is where is the chapter of Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage Maki defeat you wanted to do a spell to create a protective shield for Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeat the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location in the Chapter of Nightcrow. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Kitana,Liu Kang,and Orochi Hell-Beast and final Boss,Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns. *King Of The Hill (Online Only) Online Konquest A new mode that takes player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero and Scorpion, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations *Anubis- Teether Warrior, Scratching Warrior, Egyptian Warrior, *Aqua Velvet- Aquatic, Electric, Ringmaster, *Ash Williams- Hero, Fatal Fury, Strangler *Bo Rai Cho- Bartitsu, Dragon Breath, Drunken Master, *Cassie Cage- Hollywood, Brawler, Spec Ops, *Clark Beckham- Singer, Yelling, Musical Instruments.(PS4 and PS5 Exclusive) *Deadshot- Supervillain,Assassin,depicted,(Xbox Exclusive) *D'Vorah- Venomous, Brood Mother, Swarm Queen, *Dylan Jacob- Commando, Cybernetic, Cutthroat, *Elsa- Snow Queen,Sleet,Flurry,(Xbox Exclusive) *Ermac- Mystic, Spectral, Master Of Souls, *Erron Black- Marksman, Gunslinger, Outlaw, *Frost- Lin Kuei, Snowflake, Icestorm, *Fujin- Hurricane, Tornado, Wind God, *Gore- Stone Lord, Brutal, Stone Storm, *Jacqui Briggs- High Tech, Shotgun, Full Auto, *Jarek- Thief, Criminal, Killer, *Kitana- Royal Storm, Assassin, Mournful, *Kotal Kahn- Blood God, Sun God, War God, *Kratos- God of War, Spartan, Destroyer.(PS4 and PS5 Exclusive) *Kung Jin- Ancestral, Bojutsu, Shaolin, *Kung Lao- Hatless, Hat Trick, Tempest, *Li Mei- Outworld, Flashing, Enlightened, *Liu Kang- Dragon's Fire, Dualist, Flame Fist, *Madea- Vulnerable,Hilarious,Fighter *Maki- Sorceress, Witchcraft, Mirror Magic, *Nightcrow- Spirit, Shaman, Plants, *Oceana- Mermaid,Sea Creatures,Fish *Odaria- Edenia, Amazon, Queen, *Orochi Hell Beast- Fire Master, Devil's Fire, Enemy, *Raiden- Displacer, Storm Lord, Thunder God, *Reptile- Deceptive, Noxious, Nimble, *Richard Stryker- Specialist, Bomb Attack, SWAT, *Ryo Hazuki- Hazuki, Shenmue, Lethal, *Sapphire- Defender,Wrestler,Pumped up, *Sareena- Angelic, Demonic, Human, *Scorpion- Ninjutsu, Hellfire, Inferno, *Shang Tsung- Cursed, Soul Thief, Transformist, *Shujinko- Mantis, Shaolin Fist, Dan Tien Dao, *Spawn- Reluctant,Evil,Anti-Hero,(PS4 and PS5 Exclusive) *Sub Zero- Grandmaster,Glacier,Lin Kuei, *T-600- Terminator,Infiltrator,Cyber,(PS4 and PS5 Exclusive) *Tak/Ferra- Ruthless, Vicious, Lackey, *Takeda- Shiray Ryu, Lasher, Ronin, *Tanya- Kobu-Jutsu, Dragon Naginata, Pyromancer, *Tasia- Seductive, Black Dragon, Deadly, *Tinkamado- Time Travel,Charming,Blue Flames, *Tremor- Crystalline, Metallic, Aftershock, *Twitch- Dancer,Superhero,Glowing.(PS4 and PS5 Exclusive) *Vapor- Vaporizer, Smoke Lady, Ashes, Alternate Costumes *Anubis - Pharaoh. *Aqua Velvet - King. *Bo Rai Cho - MK Deception. *Cassie Cage - Civil Clothes. *D'Vorah - Wasp. *Dylan Jacob - Raper. *Ermac - Ninja MK X. *Erron Black - Without mask. *Frost - MK DA. *Fujin - Samurai God. *Gore - Footman. *Jacqui Briggs - Military MK X *Kitana - NInja MK X *Kotal Kahn - Emperor Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin - Shaolin Monk *Kung Lao - MKX alive.. *Li Mei - Warrior. *Liu Kang - MKX alive. *Maki - Sorceress Warrior. *Nightcrow - Raven Costume. *Raiden - God of thunder *Reptile - MK X Costume. *Richard Striker - Recruit. *Oceana - Woman *Odaria - Queen of Edenia *Sapphire - Team Admin *Sareena - Human *Scorpion - MKX Spectrum. *Shang Tsung - MK3. *Sub-Zero - Lin Kuei Ninja. *Tak/Ferra - Slaves *Takeda Takahashi - Samurai. *Tanya - MK 4. *Tinkamado - Ninja *Tremor - MK Special Forces *Vapor - Revealed mask. Note: Characters like Shujinko, Jarek, Tasia and characters Madea,Ash Williams,and Ryo Hazuki don't have Alternate Costumes for being DLC's, although Jarek and Tasia participate in the story mode. And these characters Clark Beckham,Kratos,T-600,Twitch,and Spawn also doesn't have Alternate Costumes for being just guest characters out of the story, exclusive only the PS4.Deadshot,Elsa,and are also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the Xbox.Orochi Hell-Beast doesn't has alternate costume, because what he is a sub-boss. Quotes Right after Players select a Fighter,Each Character says Quotes. *Anubis - "Welcome to Egypt" *Aqua Velvet - "Teal time,Let's Go" *Ash Williams - "Show Me what you got" *Bo Rai Cho - "This is pretty Easy for me" *Cassie Cage - "You're down in one hit" *Clark Beckham - "I've got Music to your ears" *Deadshot - "I'm on my way for Beatdown" *D'Vorah - "You will feel my Hive" *Dylan Jacob - "You'll never beat me" *Elsa - "Snow Queen here I Come" *Ermac - "Your Soul must die" *Erron Black - "I'm worst than an Ordinary Cowboy" *Frost - "For the Lin Kuei" *Fujin - "Hang on for the ride of your life" *Gore - "Stones will break your bones" *Jacqui Briggs - "Time for some fun" *Jarek - It's time for you to die" *Kitana - "You will suffer the Consecquences" *Kotal Kahn - "My Rules not yours" *Kratos - "I will Destroy you" *Kung Jin - "It's Adventure Time" *Kung Lao - "My Hat will kill you" *Li Mei - "You will be done" *Liu Kang - "For the Dragon's Fire" *Madea - "My name is Ma to the damn D.E.A Heller" *Maki - "I'll put a spell on you for my will" *Nightcrow - "Give me whatever you've got" *Oceana - "Dive in and surround my Sea" *Odaria - "I Rule Edenia" *Orochi Hell Beast - "Prepare to Die" *Raiden - "I'm here to Strike you from Thunder" *Reptile - "I will tear your flesh" *Richard Stryker - "You're in Serious Trouble Pal" *Ryo Hazuki - "I'm up for a Challenge" *Sapphire - "Your Bones will Crush Bigtime" *Sareena - "It's Showtime" *Scorpion - "Come Here,It's time to fight" *Shang Tsung - "You will face my Challenge" *Shujinko - "You shall Hinder now" *Spawn - "Your Days are over" *Sub Zero - "You will feel the Winter Chill" *T-600 - "T-600 report to duty" *Tak/Ferra - "Double your Chances to die" *Takeda - "Let the games begin" *Tanya - "No Conversations,Let's do this" *Tasia - "I'll fight for the Black Dragon" *Tinkamado - "Let's Turn back time" *Tremor - "This is your Last Battle" *Twitch - "I'm ready to bust a move" *Vapor - "Smoke from Fire" Interaction Dialogues Returns to Mortal Kombat XI Endings * List of Edings Mortal Kombat XI __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOEDITSECTION__